New Religion
"New Religion" is a Duran Duran song from their second album Rio, released by Capitol-EMI on 10 May 1982. About the song The song is described in the Rio liner notes as "a dialogue between the ego and the alter-ego", which is reflected in the chorus, where two conflicting voices sing on top of each other. In the album versions, Le Bon provides vocals for the song. In the Live from London version their is a recording of Le Bon saying the background words, whilst he sings the main song. John Taylor and Andy Taylor both team up to say the background words when Le Bon starts rapping the main section during this concert. Covers, samples, & media references "New Religion" has been covered by Jimmy Eat World. Song versions *"New Religion" - 5:32 *"New Religion" (Carnival Version) - 5:19 Personnel Duran Duran are: *Simon Le Bon - vocals, backing vocals *John Taylor - bass guitar *Andy Taylor - guitar *Nick Rhodes - keyboards *Roger Taylor - drums Lyrics I've been now sauntering out and down the path sometime Come on, it takes me nowhere which I know Faces everywhere, pulling grins and signs and things Telling me not there man, it's no go I need a reason, I can't think without one now Too much learning, got to show Call it treason, maybe catch her don't know how Too many things, too much to know I'll bring my timing in, seagulls gather on the wind Lady screaming, lady leave me out 'Cause sometimes people stare, sitting down, electric chair The steaming crowds, they gather and they shout Take another chance boy, carry the fight, you can take 'em if you're fast (Don't know why this evil bothers me?) So didn't I say if you're holding on you'll be laughing at the last? (So why are they trying to follow me?) I get along fine with them friends of mine but you have to make a choice (How many reasons do they need) You're singing out of tune but the beat's in time and it's us who make the noise (I might just believe this time) I'm talking for free I can't stop myself It's a new religion, oh I've got something to see I can't help myself It's a new religion Okay, my reasoning might be clouded by the sun But someone sees the departmental lie You know this peacetime, jabbing fist and stabbing knife You only get one look before you die Take another chance boy, carry the fight, you can take 'em if you're fast (Don't know why this evil bothers me) So didn't I say if you're holding on you'll be laughing at the last? (So why are they trying to follow me?) I get along fine with them friends of mine but you have to make a choice (How many reasons do they need?) You're singing out of tune but the beat's in time and it's us who make the noise (I might just believe this time) I'm talking for free I can't stop myself It's a new religion, oh I've got something to see I can't help myself It's a new religion Oh, gotta take pay for the saints and sinners In regulation hats and scarves and things They walk in formation down the lane They carry their cross, make a church bell ring (Bring the army down) Army majors pull a mean cool truth They're lying in the swimming pool Searching for the undeniable truth That a man is just a fool Take another chance boy, carry the fight, you can take 'em if you're fast (Don't know why this evil bothers me) So didn't I say if you're holding on you'll be laughing at the last? (So why are they trying to follow me?) I get along fine with them friends of mine but you have to make a choice (How many reasons do they need?) You're singing out of tune but the beat's in time and it's us who make the noise (I might just believe this time) I'm talking for free I can't stop myself It's a new religion, oh I've got something to see I can't help myself It's a new religion, yeah I'm talking for free I can't stop myself It's a new religion, oh I've something to see I can't help myself It's a new religion... See also *Duran Duran - Song List References Category:Duran Duran songs